Friendships and fake smiles
by luvurlife
Summary: You and England become best friends, what will happen? Will you two become a thing, or will you end up with a broken heart, read and find out


Luvurlife- hey, so I've liked this one guy for a year, a few weeks ago I told him I liked him and he rejected me but we were still friends, then I recently found out that he's dating a girl, not just any girl, a really awesome chick who's freaking the best, but I can't bring myself to be happy for them. So now I'm trying to get over him and just see him as a friend so I can move on in my life. So a healthy way I'm doing this is to write out my feelings in a fanfic to get it all out. So that's why I'm doing this if any of you care. Well, here you go.

It all started a year ago, Hungary was dragging me around town as I chuckled at her actions. It was just New Years not to long ago and decorations were still up. I was distracted in thought until Hungary shouted for my attention "(Y/N)! I have someone you should meet." I walked over to where she was standing and was greeted with the sight of a man with green eyes, untamed blond hair and, huge eye brows. I bit back my laughter at the sight. "This is England, England this is (Y/N)" "Hey." I greeted "Hello, how are you?" He greeted back smiling, his voice held a British accent and was smooth. "Pretty good, you wanna around with us?" I questioned "It would be my pleasure." He answered with a charming smile. I blushed, noting at how handsome he looked.

A hour had passed and everyone had to part, I got his number put into my phone and waved goodbye to him as I walked away. I felt my heart beating as I headed home, I shook my head at the thoughts of him. I couldn't like someone I just meet, but I did.

El magical time skip

The next morning I got to work at the conference room and saw England there. "How did I not see him here before." I wondered in the back of my head. "Funny seeing you here." He spoke to me. "Hehe, kinda funny how we didn't see each other before." I joked lightly. "I guess it is." He chuckled, his laugh made my legs into jelly. "Um do you mind if I sit by you?" I questioned. "Not at all." He replied.

Through the rest of the meeting we joked with each other quietly. At the end of the meeting I asked him if he wanted to come over and watch some movies. He replied that he would love to. So a hour later we could be seen on the couch in my living room laughing our heads off at Leprechaun (If you have not seen that it's on Netflix and it's freaking hilarious and it's suppose to be a horror movie XD) "What's with the rhyming thing?" He asked in-between laughs. "I don't know." I responded dying of laughter and leaning against him. At the end of the night he had to leave, we hugged each other goodbye, I found his hug soft, but yet, firm and warm. I didn't want to leave the embrace, but I let go. After he left I went up to my room, flopping on my bed, questioning at what I got myself into.

A few months filled of us getting to know each other and hanging out and me falling for him even more had passed. I found myself at a party which he happened to be at as well. In my head I went over moments that has happened between us, and texted Hungary who was in a group with me and few other people.

Me-should I tell England I like him tonight?

Hungary looked at her phone and her fingers flew across her phone.

Hungary-YES! Pull him aside form everyone and tell him.

I nodded at her, but then my feet froze on the ground when I did see him talking to America. It got to the point that Hungary had to literally drag me over to where they were. "Hello Mr. America, how are you?" She said, distracting him. I looked at England and felt a knot in my belly building up. "Hey, um England? Could I talk to you about something?" I asked, hoping that he didn't see how nervous I was. "Certainly." He looked at me with that smile of his. "A-alone?" I asked. "um, yea sure." He asked, a questioning tone in his voice. I led him to a area that no one was. We looked at each other and my heart clinched at the sight go his green eyes looking at me. "So, what do you want to talk about?" England questioned looking at me. I started stuttering like an idiot, he looked at me with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong (Y/N)?" He asked. "I….. I-…. I really like you!" I blurted out looking at him with blush going all the way to my ears. I saw his eyes widen with shock and his mouth opened a bit. There was a long pause between I stood there in front of him, I rubbed my neck. "I-I'm sorry I made this awkward." I said, chuckling a little at myself. He laughed a little as well, running his fingers through his untamed blond hair. "No, no it's okay, um, look, I like you, but not in that way." He responded. "It's okay, I get it I get it." I said while putting up my hands and smiling. But in the inside my heart just froze up at the last four words. "Not in that way." Those words continued to echo in my head. "I want us to stay friends though." He said while looking at me. "Yeah, that's what I want to." I said while smiling, trying to hold back my hurt in the inside. "Hug?" He asked while opening his arms, I accepted his hand, warping my arms around his torso, forehead on his shoulder. We separated and went our separate ways. Hungary saw me, smiling, I just gave her a sad smile and shook my head and went to get a drink at the table. Her face feel at the realization and looked at me with a worried expression. "Hungary, I'm fine, really." I said while sipping (Your favorite drink). "You sure?" She questioned while putting an arm on my shoulder. "Positive, now come on, lets go play some table tennis, warning, I will kick your butt." I stated while heading to the game. "Oh you're on!" Hungary said. I giggled, but still had the frozen heart in my chest.

Weeks had passed since the incident, but me and England still stayed friends, laughing about various things and sitting next to each other during the meetings. But my confession still hung in the air between us, like this damp fog of tension. But, I still held hope that he would soon grow feelings for me. One day I found myself doing paper work, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, I saw that it was England and I answered it. "Hey what's up?" I asked, still typing things down. "Hey (Y/N)" His happy British voice came out on the phone and I smiled, hope getting even higher. "What's got you all happy Iggy?" I asked. "Well, that's why I called you, I am now in a relationship, and a good one to.'' He answered cheerfully. I stopped typing. "Oh? With who?" I asked, a familiar icy feeling I felt weeks ago had returned. "Oh with (name)." He replied. "Oh, well it's about time." I replied, faking a chuckle. For the past hour he told me how their first date went. After that we said goodbye to each other and hung up. After I did that I shut my laptop and laid on the bed and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I now knew there was no chance now, and I now accepted this, because he is my friend, and I just started laughing, he now was happy, with a girl who would treat him right and set him right. He just was't the guy for me.

Luvurlife-Yea I know that was depressing, but I just needed to do that, and I do feel a ton better, but for you my lovely readers, I might make a second part where England realizes how stupid he was and goes for you and I could just write that, but thank you for reading my story, please do comment and review, especially if you want a second part, have a great life, and love your life. *jumps and fist pumps in the air*


End file.
